Kingdom Rush Wiki:Reference page
General Facts *All magic resistant enemies receive less damage from Mages, * All armored enemies received less damage from Barracks, archers, and artilleries. * Artillery ignores 1/2 of armor. * Only archers and mages can deal with flying enemies, as well as ranged allies and heroes. Artillery can him them with splash damage when targeting ground enemies. The falling meteors from a Rain of Fire can also damage them. * True Damage ignores armor and magic resistance, so rely on HP. * Artillery cannot damage enemies with physical immunity (except in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance). * Immune resistance is not the same thing as a 100% resistance, therefore it cannot be written as a percentage. * Damage from towers, enemies, allies, etc. are computerized between two sets of numbers (highest damage and lowest damage). * Increment of damage, armor, and health on endless levels start from the wave they spawn and increases by 2% each wave that has passed toward the last wave. regardless of the presence of the enemy from the entrance or not. The maximum damage from each enemy is 3x as much as their original damage. * All artilleries hit the ground at the same time, regardless of the distance of the target. * Allies always hit before enemies, while enemies always use ranged attack before allies. Spells * The amount of time it takes the Rain of Fire to hit the surface is 1.0 second. * The amount of time it takes the Thunderbolt to hit the surface is 0.5 seconds. * The amount of time it takes the Soul of Impact to hit the surface is 0 seconds (instantly), however the damage is first dealt after a slight delay. Resistance percentage * None = 0% * Low = 1-30% * Medium = 31-60% * High = 61-90% * Great = 91+% * Immune = ∞% Kingdom Rush (original only) HP difficulty difference * Casual = 0.8×Normal * Veteran = 1.2×Normal * Normal = 1.25×Casual * Normal = 5⁄6×Veteran * Casual = 2⁄3 ×Veteran * Veteran = 1.5×Casual Formulas Area Attack Damage Area attack form a circumference and within the arc is the affected area. The radius must be in the proportion of 6. Wild Magus damage increment https://forums.ironhidegames.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=7405&p=142816#p142817 Wild Magus must hit a target consecutively (without hitting another target or stops in between) in order to have their damage increases. Geometry and trigonometry * Area of a triangle= 1⁄2bh * Area of a rectangle= length×width * Area of a square= s2 * Area of a circle= πr2 * Circumference of a circle= 2πr or πd * Formula of a circle = (x – h)2 + (y – k)2 = r2 * Pythagorean Theorem: a2+b2=c2 * sin θ = opposite/hypotenuse * cos θ = adjacent/hypotenuse * tan θ = opposite/adjacent Mechanics Note: Assume a=9.81 m⁄s2, the acceleration due to gravity on Earth. Note: Speed, velocity, distance, and displacement should be measured in the number of pixels, as 3 pixels = one meter, so don't forget to multiply the meter by 3 when converting to pixels. * v = d⁄t * a = △v⁄t * vf=vi + at * d = vit + 1⁄2 at2 * vf2 = vi2 + 2ad